Watermelon Seed
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: Sakura swallows a watermelon seed and is told a watermelon will grow in her, unless she gives her Prince a kiss. OneShot


**Title: **Watermelon Seed

**Summary: **Sakura swallows a watermelon seed and is told a watermelon will grow in her, unless she gives her Prince a kiss.

_--_

A young girl, around the age of 7, gorged on her watermelon slice at a family and friends picnic, late in the afternoon on a sunny Sunday. She grinned as she saw her closest friends, Li Syaoran, Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol, also eat their favourite fruits.

Syaoran was chomping on strawberries. He was 2 years older than her, but he was still very close. Tomoyo was chewing on an apple. She was Sakura's age but acted much more mature. Eriol was eating kiwi slices. He was a year older than Sakura, and he was also Syaoran's younger cousin. Sakura turned her attention back to her watermelon and took another big bite, the juices flowing down her cheek.

"Mmmmm…" She groaned, the taste lingering in her mouth. Her eyes widened as she started coughing. Syaoran jumped up and patted her on her back. Her face turned a tiny shade of pink as she swallowed the clump in her throat.

"What happened?" Eriol asked gently.

"I," Sakura coughed, "choked on a watermelon seed."

"Go see Auntie Nadesiko," Tomoyo suggested as Sakura stood up. She nodded as she ran towards her mother, father and brother. Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo continued to eat their fruit.

Sakura reached her brother, who was the closest and panted, while holding onto his leg. Touya glanced at his sister and raised a brow. "What, kaijuu?"

"I swallowed a watermelon seed."

The 14-year-old sniggered as he ruffled his sisters hair. "Well then, kaijuu," he grinned, "a watermelon will start growing inside of you."

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked up at her brother. "What?" She squeaked.

Touya nodded, grinning slightly. "Yeah, but I don't know how to cure it, kaijuu." He said as he saw Sakura's eyes getting watery. "Mom might."

Sakura nodded bleakly as she ran to her mother.

"MOMMMMYYYYYYYYY!" She cried as she flung herself onto her mother. Nadesiko went down on her knees and hugged her daughter as Sakura cried on her shoulder.

"What happened, cherry blossom?" She asked, shooting a look towards her son who was laughing manically.

"I ate a watermelon seed and Onii-chan is telling me that- that," Sakura sniffled, "that a watermelon will grow in me! MOMMY!" She gripped onto her mother tightly as Nadesiko really started fuming.

Touya eeped and ran behind his father who chuckled. Fujitaka walked towards his daughter and hugged her.

"Well then," he said winking at his wife, "we'll have to stop this don't do?"

Nadesiko clued in and nodded. "We do, who should we ask?"

"Auntie Sonomi might know how to stop a watermelon from growing. Let's ask her."

Sakura nodded as her parents led her to Sonomi Daidouji, who was happily stuffing her face with a steak. She saw her two friends waking her way and waved.

"Fuji-kun, Nad-chan!"

"Sonomi we have a really big problem on our hands." Nadesiko said, laughter playing in her eyes. Sonomi raised a brow. "What?"

"Sakura swallowed a watermelon seed and now a watermelon is going to grow in her." Fujitaka explained.

"Sakura your stomach is getting bigger." Touya grinned. Sakura screamed and hugged her mother. Nadesiko shot a look to Touya before turning to Sonomi.

Sonomi was trying not to laugh. She got on her knees and had a serious look on her face. "Sakura," she said holding Sakura's hand, "I don't know the solution, but your Uncle Niko might."

Niko Hiiragizawa was Eriol's father. He was a doctor and knew the cure to many, _many_ ailments. So the Kinomoto family went to him, he who was doing all the barbequing.

"Niko-kun!" Nadesiko waved down the cook. He grinned. "What's up?" He asked, his blue hair shining in the light.

"Sakura-chan here has swallowed a watermelon seed. We went to Sonomi who sent us to you."

Niko frowned playfully. "Oh I haven't learned how to cure the affects of a watermelon seed." That caused a gasp to come out of Sakura, "But I think," Niko said quickly, "that Umiko-chan might know."

Fujitaka smiled as he nodded. Umiko Yanagisawa was Naoko's mother. Naoko was with her father, who was still yet to arrive. Nadesiko walked to Umiko and grinned. "Sakura swallowed a watermelon seed, we went to Sonomi who sent us to Niko who sent us to you."

Umiko hugged Sakura. "Sweetie, I don't know, but I'm pretty sure your Auntie Yelan knows."

Fujitaka picked up Sakura as Touya trailed behind his mother, father and sister. They arrived where Li Yelan was, dining with her husband, Xi Li.

"Yelan-chan." Nadesiko waved down her friend. Yelan smiled up at her as Fujitaka placed Sakura down.

"Sakura swallowed a watermelon seed." He said. "We went to Sonomi who sent us to Niko who sent us to Umiko who sent us to you. Do you know?"

Yelan smiled at Sakura. "Of course I know," she laughed. "A kiss from your Prince will stop the seed from growing."

Sakura's eyes widened as she glanced at Syaoran. He _was_ the Prince of China… right?

Sakura pushed away from her mother and ran straight towards Syaoran.

"LI-KUN!" She called. Syaoran whirled around to find Sakura flying at him.

"Oh my," Yelan laughed as Touya raised a brow. Sakura placed a light kiss on Syaoran's lips and then grinned. "Now the watermelon won't grow any more!"

That cause an eruption of laughter to form between the adults.

--

_20 years later_

Li Sakura, a 27 year old woman grinned as she cut up watermelon slices. Events from her childhood flooded her brain and she broke into a fight of giggles. She felt warm arms snake around her waist and she grinned. "Hey, sexy." He husked as he placed soft kisses on her neck.

29-year-old Li Syaoran loved and adored his wife and was willing to die for her. Sakura squealed as she turned in his arms and placed her hands on his shoulder.

"Hi, darling." She said, in a dangerously low whisper. Their eldest son, 8 year old Riku walked in to the kitchen to find his parents kissing. He groaned as he took the plate of watermelons and left, leaving his mom and dad to continue sucking on their faces.

Not even 5 minutes later a loud shrill erupted in the room.

"MOMMY!" It was the voice of their youngest daughter, 4 year old Reiya.

Sakura and Syaoran tore apart as Reiya ran into the kitchen with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" Sakura hugged her daughter.

"I swa-swallowed a wa-water-watermelon seed." She sniffed. Sakura smiled tenderly. "And Riku said a watermelon will grow in your stomach?" Syaoran continued for his daughter.

Reiya nodded as Sakura hugged her daughter. She went to morning preschool and was a very well behaved girl. She did, unfortunately, inherit her fathers' intense personality.

"Well then," Sakura grinned, "just give your prince a kiss, and it'll all be better."

Reiya's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked.

Her parents nodded.

"Then I'm going to go kiss Yatan tomorrow!" Reiya squealed as she ran out of the room.

Syaoran's eyes widened. "Yatan?" He asked.

"A friend from her school," Riku answered his father. Syaoran blanched.

"MY DAUGHTER IS NOT KISSING A SNOTTY LITTLE BRAT!"

Sakura and Riku burst into complete and utter laughter.

--

**Just a short thing that popped into my head.**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


End file.
